Airforce Species
ab ab The family of high ranking Solly Bird Hybrids (SBHs) that has been claiming the skies since the Pyrosaur Period. We don't know what they looked like back then but we do know that they were always SBHs. The Airforce The Airforce or Airforce Family, has thought to be composed of one SBH, Airforce Grandpa. Research has shown that one with the blood of the Airforce can endure breathing at high elevation, and strong biceps in the legs to absorb shock from landing. Even from the highest of all places, SBHs still don't take fall damage, like a scout wielding a pretty boys pocket pistol. One has to be careful around these creatures due to they won't allow one to live after being threatened. They are day creatures and sleep during the night. They don't usually stay at the same spot for long, due to they might be noticed by rival SBHs. One reporter who is unknown said that these creatures only most of the time prey on Solly birds and if one is starving, shpee crabs. They are a neutral group, only attacking when feeling provoked or being shot at. Airforce Family's Members and Backstory Members of the Airforce Family The members of the family is: Airforce Grandpa, Airforce Dr. Killz, Airforce Duck, Airforce Uncle Sam, Airforce Eagle, Airforce Hat, Airforce Unicorn Wizard, Airforce Uncle, Winter Soldier, and many more yet to be found. But one interesting SBH is Airforce Grandpa. Not only does he have a clear backstory, but also how he can move like a normal SBH without trouble which is weird due to how old he is. Test have shown that he is 63 years old and still moves like a 20 year old SBH. But the backstory... Is tragic. When Airforce Grandpa was young, he had a older brother (Airforce Great Grandpa) and they had a strong brother relationship. Airforce Great Grandpa was a role model to Airforce Grandpa, and Airforce Great Grandpa was the leader of the Airforce. Also, Airforce Grandpa actually became part of the Airforce when he was 19 years old. Sadly, Airforce Great Grandpa got a specific cancer that harms their species and there was no cure at the time. They hired a medic by the name of Holty that was secretly a preacher and poisoned the sick SBH, killing him during the night. After the funeral, Airforce Grandpa took his brothers helmet and starting hunting for Holty ever since. After training years and decades, he was ready and was finally a fitting leader of the Airforce and still is today. They still say he is still hunting for Holty even to this very day. The Worst of Times When the Airforce Family was prospering in numbers, there was a time called," The Airacaust". The Airacaust was a horrible time for not just for the Airforce Family, but for other Solly Bird species as well! Researchers have said the population of the Airforce Family was over a whopping 1,000,000.31! But there was a man called Frok that saw them as unintelligent creatures and ordered everyone to kill them on sight. So mercenaries got their sniper rifles and guns and just walked up to the migrate spot of the Airforce Family (which is at gm_temple) and shot all of them without burying them. Luckily, Airforce Grandpa wasn't there and so was his cousin, Airforce Uncle Sam. When they heard of the news, they were outraged and declared war on Frok. Frok Center Wars After they declared war on Frok, they teamed up with other Solly Bird species and fought at warzone, Wacky Races, Rusty Bucket Bay, and sadly Mario Kart 2. Many have died and some have been lost forever and memories that even haunts Airforce Uncle Sam to this very day. What we do know is yes, the Solly Birds won but at the cost of thousands. But remember, without Holty, and even without Frok. The Airforce Family wouldn't be were it is today, a rolemodel to recovering victims and a great family all together. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Strong lungs that are capable at breathing at high altitudes, strong biceps that are capable at absorbing shock damage at any height, elite at rocket jumping/ market gardening, and is capable at defending itself with any melee or gun, is protected from headshots if one is wearing a whirly warrior, and if one is using a concheror, they will heal faster than a normal soldier having one. Weaknesses: Only attacks when it feels like it needs to, easy to take out if one is using a sniper rifle and is body shooting, and most of the time it ignores sticky grenades. Airforce Grandpa has a uncureable condition were he gets heart attacks a lot. Requirements Airforce Grandpa- Founding Father, Whirly Warrior, Lord Cockswains pipe, Market Gardener, the Concheror, the Rocket Jumper, and team BLU A Normal SBH- Rocket Jumper, Concheror, Market Gardener, any hat or misc, any team (preferly BLU)Extra There's a myth saying there might be a RED Airforce Family that is the direct opposite of the BLU Airforce Family! This RED counterpart of the Airforce family is known to harm others, including other Airforce family members.